Dare You to Move
by OffToLalaLand
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since that fateful day in kindergarten. Now they're juniors and both in unhappy relationships. Will one of them finally make the move and tell the other what they really feel? Songfic!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the ingenious Stephanie Meyer, I just borrowed her characters for now.**

**This is based on the song 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot. (I just adore this song) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence**

5 year old Bella Swan and her best friend Alice Cullen were sitting at a table in their classroom, it was drawing time and their task for today was to draw themselves and their friends.

"Could you pass me the blue Bella?" Alice asked as she concentrated hard on drawing a perfect circle for her drawing's head.

"Yup, here, I just finished colouring your eyes," Bella said happily as she showed Alice her drawing of her.

The two continued drawing and when they both finished, they admired each other's work.

"Let's see if Edward's done," Alice said cheerfully and Bella nodded along.

Edward was sitting a table away from them, he was Alice's twin brother but he was very shy compared to her. They weren't identical twins; Edward had bright brown hair and green eyes while Alice had shiny black hair and blue eyes. Bella has known Edward since the start of school a month ago when Alice became her bestest friend, but since Edward was so shy, they played with each other rarely.

"Edward! Come over here! Let's see your drawing!" Alice called out to him and he turned to the two girls.

"Wait, I'm almost finished," He replied as he coloured on his page lightly and finished. He stood up and made his way over to Alice and Bella.

"Can I see what you drew Edward?" Bella asked him and he handed her his picture.

"Wow," Bella whispered as she looked at the beautiful drawing before her, there was Edward, then Alice, and then Bella. It was drawn and coloured carefully, and Bella instantly became ashamed of her drawing of stick people; it was nothing compared to Edward's.

"Show him yours Bella," Alice said as she looked at Edward's picture.

"Umm…mine isn't that good," Bella mumbled shyly but Edward looked at it either way and smiled at her drawing. Bella looked down at the floor, embarrassed by her lack of drawing talent.

"Your drawing's really good Bella," Edward assured her and Bella looked up at him in wonder.

"Look, you coloured everyone just right," he continued as he pointed at her drawing "Alice's black hair and blue eyes, then my hair and green eyes, and you got all our clothes right too!" he smiled at Bella and she smiled back at him, while Alice called on their teacher to show her what they've done.

Bella realized then that Edward was a really nice boy and that they should play with each other more often. Bella did not know it, but Edward was feeling the same way.

**Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now**

"Now everyone, listen up, it's time to announce our student of the week,"

The whole kindergarten class looked up at their teacher in anticipation; they all wanted to be picked as student of the week because it came with a free cupcake. Alice, Bella, and Edward looked on eagerly, waiting for her to say the name.

"Our student of the week is... Edward Cullen!"

Bella and Alice cheered Edward on as he stood up shyly and accepted the cupcake from their teacher.

It was snack time so everyone took out their snacks and ate them hungrily. Edward sat back down at a table with Alice and Bella and took out his cupcake from its box.

Alice was eating a cookie and Bella just finished her strawberries and was drinking a juice box.

"Do you want to share my cupcake with me?" Edward asked Bella as he held out the yummy looking dessert.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked and he nodded eagerly, "Well, it does look yummy," she smiled and the two began eating the cupcake.

"What about me?" Alice asked with her mouth full of cookie crumbs, the two laughed at her and handed her a piece of the cupcake, she smiled gratefully and ate it.

From then on, Bella and Edward became the best of friends, along with Alice of course. The three became inseparable, and they couldn't be any happier about it.

**What happens next  
What happens next  
**

The start of highschool has always been a scary thought, and Bella was scared out of her wits about starting in this new school.

"Bella!!" A cheerful voice called out to her from down the hallway.

Alice ran forwards and tackled Bella, smiling pleasantly as she looked at her best friend.

"Alice, it should really be a crime for you to be this happy at this hour and date," Bella grumbled as she tried out her new lock on her new locker.

"But this is so awesome! We're in highschool!" Alice cheered and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked Alice as she got her backpack ready.

"No idea, I left home early," she explained as the two walked down the hall and started to explore the school.

Meanwhile, Edward just walked in the main entrance of his new school, he took a deep breath and started walking, hoping that his nervousness wouldn't show that much. He saw a few of his friends from middle school and waved at them, but he was more concerned at finding his sister and their best friend.

He finally saw them, right in front of what seemed to be their first class, giggling about something.

Edward caught sight of Bella and his breath stopped, she looked different from when he saw her in the beginning of summer, when she had to visit her mother in Phoenix. She was stunning, and her smile only made her more beautiful. Edward breathed out and nervously walked towards them, ready to catch up with his bestest friends.

**  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

**Welcome to the fallout**

**Welcome to resistance**

"Hey guys guess what?" Alice asked Edward and Bella as they got off their cars. Edward's Volvo was parked next to Bella's BMW, a gift from her parents when her old truck went to scrap metal heaven last month. The three were in their Junior year of highschool.

"Our Halloween dance is this Friday!" Alice squealed while Bella and Edward just sighed.

"Oh great, a dance," Bella muttered and Alice got started on making arrangements for their costumes.

"Yeah, another event for Bella to embarrass herself at," Edward chuckled and Bella smacked him on his arm, he feigned a look of pain for a second and Bella laughed along with Alice.

Edward caught sight of his current girlfriend Jessica walking over towards him and another look of pain crossed his features, but this time he wasn't faking.

"So I guess you'll be going to the dance with Jessica?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess so," Edward mumbled as Jessica ran towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Edward! You heard about the dance right?" she cheerfully asked and Edward nodded.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me something?" she raised her eyebrows at him and Edward forced a smile on his face as he asked her to the dance. He looked over at Alice and Bella and they had fake smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Bella!"

The 4 looked over to see Bella's boyfriend, Mike Newton, walk over and give Bella a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Mike," Bella smiled up at him.

"So, come to the dance with me?" he asked and Bella nodded slowly, forcing a grin on her face.

Edward noticed Bella grimacing as Mike hugged her again and he felt his heart soar, maybe he still had the chance to tell her how he really felt about his best friend.

"So that's settled then!" Alice happily clapped her hands "Edward's with Jessica and Bells is with Mike! Now I have to go find Jasper and shop for costumes!"

**The tension is here  
Tension is here**

They were in the cafeteria at lunchtime; Bella was waiting for Mike with her food and she was sitting at a table with Alice, Edward, Jessica, Jasper, her brother Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie.

"So Eddie, what are you going to dress up as?" Jessica asked and Bella noticed Edward cringe at the nickname.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well, I'm planning on being Catwoman, why don't you be Batman?" she said happily.

"Umm, I'll think about it,"

"Yeah, _Eddie,_" Emmett chuckled "You'll make a mean Batman, and I'm going to dress up as Superman!"

The group laughed and Mike came over with Bella's food and his own. He got Bella a turkey sandwich and grape juice.

Bella started to eat the sandwich but Edward knew that she would never touch the grape juice Mike got her. He knew she despised the stuff and thought of Mike as stupid for not knowing that. Edward pushed his bottle of coke towards Bella beside him and she gratefully took a long sip from it.

**Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be**

Bella entered the doors of the gymnasium with Mike. She was dressed up as a princess and Mike as a mummy. She looked around the room and spotted Alice with Jasper by the drinks table. Alice was dressed up as Tinkerbell and Jasper as a vampire.

"Hey Alice!"

"Bells, you look gorgeous!" Alice gushed and Bella just smiled in thanks as Mike pulled her into the dance floor.

Bella looked towards the door and saw Catwoman enter. She knew it was Jessica immediately but beside her was not Batman, it was Edward, in a pirate's costume.

Bella stared at him as he walked through the crowd, thinking just how gorgeous he looked in that pirate garb. His costume reminded her of one of their favourite movies, The Princess Bride, as the dreaded Pirate Roberts. She wanted to go up to him really badly and hug him, never letting go. Bella just wanted to tell him right off that she has been in love with her best friend for the longest time.

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful as a princess,"

"Hey Westley, thanks,"

"Umm…Bells? It's Pirate Roberts remember?"

"Oh, right, that's what I meant,"

Edward grinned at her and she blushed a deep shade of red. Wait, he thought, she blushed! He was jumping for joy on the inside and was about to say something when he caught sight of his girlfriend at the drinks table doing something that shocked both of him and his best friend.

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened**

"Hey Jazzy, do you think I should help get those two together?" Alice asked her boyfriend as they twirled around the dance floor.

"I think they'll be fine on their own Alice, give them some time and I'm sure they'll be able to tell each other what they really feel," Jasper replied as they started to dance the tango for fun.

"I hope you're right,"

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

"Can you believe that whore Jessica? Poor Edward…" Rosalie was talking to Emmett at their table and Jasper and Alice were sitting with them.

"Yeah, little Eddie looks crushed," Emmett joked light-heartedly as they saw Edward grinning from ear to ear and making his way towards them.

"Now all he needs to do is make my little sister happy tonight," Emmett said and Rosalie smiled up at him.

"Aww, Emmett, that is the most profound thing you've ever said, but do you think he'll finally say that he loves her tonight?" Rosalie asked and Emmett just grinned.

"You'll see Rosie, you'll soon see that Edward is just like me when it comes to all that touchy-feeling stuff,"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult for Edward," Alice laughed.

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

"Mike, I'm really sorry, but I can't do this anymore," Bella said as she looked up at him.

"It's Edward isn't it?" he asked and Bella nodded, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"I'm so sorry, I really hope you can forgive me for all this,"

"There's nothing to forgive Bells, I understand," he said, smiling down at her and Bella hugged him tight.

"You're the best Mike, thank you,"

**Where can you run to escape from yourself? **

Edward was ditched, ditched by his supposed girlfriend, who ran off with some guy dressed up as Batman. He was practically jumping for joy however, and happily told Jessica that they were over as he passed by her and Batman.

Now he was off to find his princess.

**Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here**

**I dare you to move**

"Edward?" Bella called out to him and he turned around.

Edward smiled when he saw Bella and rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright Edward?" Bella chuckled nervously as Edward released her from his hug.

"Bella, there's something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time," Edward started and Bella smiled up at him.

"Oh good, me too! But you can go first if you want," she blushed and Edward just laughed at that and steered her outside where it was much quieter.

"Bella, you see…the thing is…uhh…" Edward ran his hands through his hair and Bella knew instantly he was feeling nervous, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

**I dare you to move**

"I love you Edward," she blurted out and blushed crimson as she looked down at the floor to hide her burning cheeks.

Edward opened his mouth in surprise, he was too nervous to say anything before but what Bella just said made him so happy that he didn't care about anything else but her at that moment.

"But if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand, since you probably just think of me as your friend, you know, just the friend who's a girl and never the girlfriend and-" Bella rambled on and on but Edward just leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, making her silent in an instant.

"Oh, silly Bella, why would you ever think that?" Edward asked softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, "You should have let me finish what I was trying to say before," he smiled.

"Wha-" Bella started but Edward cut her off once again with a kiss.

"I wanted to say, that I've loved you for the longest time," he said softly and pressed his forehead against hers.

Bella breathed in his scent and smiled, putting her hands around him.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, because seeing you with Jessica was pure torture for me," Bella said softly and Edward just smiled his crooked smile that Bella loved so much.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to rip out Mike's head whenever I saw him kiss you,"

"Wow, since when did you become so jealous?" Bella asked Edward playfully and his lop-sided grin crossed his features once more.

"Since I admitted to myself that I was completely madly in love with my best friend," Edward said and he leaned in to kiss Bella once more.

"Promise me you'll be with me forever Edward," Bella whispered as she looked up at his bright green eyes.

"As you wish,"

**  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

Edward and Bella, or rather, Pirate Roberts and the Princess, went back to the Halloween dance and joined their friends. Everyone was ecstatic to see the two come in with their hands clasped together. Alice squealed happily and gave Edward and Bella a hug.

xox

On Halloween night, the gang was over at the Cullen house having a Halloween movie marathon. They were currently fighting over which movie to see first.

"I say we go for The Grudge, I mean, that is some freaky movie," Emmett was saying but Rosalie shook her head.

"I still think we should watch The Omen first,"

"I don't know about you guys, but the scariest movie I've ever seen was Jumanji," Bella said and Edward laughed at her.

"Seriously Bells? I mean, that movie was for kids," he snickered and Bella smacked him on the arm.

"No it wasn't! It was freaking scary! More scary than The Grudge or Omen, which by the way aren't even scary at all," Bella huffed and Edwards just hugged her, still smiling.

"Trust Bella to be the one who gets scared of the non-horror movies rather than the real slasher films," Alice laughed as she came in with the popcorn, followed by Jasper who was balancing different bowls of junk food in his arms.

_Ding Dong!_

"Could one of you get that?" Edward and Alice's mom Esme called out from the kitchen.

"Ohhh! Trick or treaters! Let me put on my mask!" Emmett jumped up, threw on in Scream mask and proceeded on scaring the little kids outside. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and followed after him, holding the big bowl of candy to give out.

The group finally settled on watching The Omen, and Esme came out of the kitchen holding a tray of delicious looking cupcakes.

"Here you go kids, special Halloween cupcakes!" she called out and everyone cheered and grabbed one of the beautifully decorated cupcakes.

"Oh, do I smell cupcakes?" Carlisle, Edward's dad, called out as he entered the house from work and the teens greeted him cheerfully.

Edward had finished his cupcake and Bella noticed, a smile forming on her face.

"Do you want to share my cupcake with me?" Bella asked Edward and he looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why, I'd love too Bella," he said and he kissed her softly in thanks.

The two shared the cupcake just like they had years ago, and continued watching their Halloween movie.

**I dare you to move**

* * *

**A/N. Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the pure fluffiness of my story! **

**Reviews are LOVE so hit that blue button on the side of your screen and tell me what you thought of this one-shot. THANKKSS XD**


End file.
